


Moonlight Battles

by Kit_Striker



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Kaname is a bastard, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Vampire Hunting Werewolf, We all know it, Zero Is Still A Vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Striker/pseuds/Kit_Striker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after Kaname took Yuuki from the academy, he decides it's time to return. But nothing is as he hoped and a new student has appeared that Kaname would rather be rid of quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Predator

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfic. Hope it's not too bad.

** Chapter 1- The Predator **

 

The gates of Cross Academy loom over me like the familiar bars of the place I used to call home. The high fence almost seems too suspicious. What could the legendary Kaien Cross want to keep out? Or more unsettling, what would he want to keep in? 

"This is stupid. It's just a school. Nothing a werewolf should be afraid of." I whisper myself as the gates slowly open to reveal a white-haired teenage boy. Zero Kiryuu. I heard whispers of him two years ago when that pure-blood vampire, Shizuka Hio, was killed. If any of what I heard from the pack was true, I'd give this guy a high-five one less vampire in the world. 

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come in?" He asks as if someone just woke him from an hour long slumber. I begin to sense something strange about this guy. Not strange in a good way either, I nod and bend down to pick up my suitcase. The familiar black leather handle makes me think of the long car trip here, with my sister beside me, crying as if she may never see me again. I follow Zero through the grounds to the headmaster’s office. As we walk, I begin to feel a little edgy, like I've met this guy before. I shake my head. No way, this guy’s parents were killed years ago, and then he came here. There's no way I've met this guy. Lost in my train of thought, I didn't realize that we were at the headmaster’s office door. With a swift knock, Zero enters, gesturing for me to do the same.

 "Zero!!!" A cheerful voice comes from behind the desk. I look up to see the legendary Kaien Cross sitting in a desk chair looking like a crazy old man who hasn't seen more horror than a flower dying. "And this must be our new student!" He says with as much cheer in his voice as a child on Christmas morning.  

 "I'm Frankie Springs." I introduce myself followed by a formal bow. The headmaster seems to glide from behind his desk and over to me finger to his chin in thought. He circles me slowly like a rider would a new horse. He appears in front of me again with a pleased look on his face. He turns to Zero.

"Zero, why don't you go get Frankie's uniform." he says. I turn to Zero only to find that him watching me as he exits the room. "Now Frankie," the headmaster starts as Zero leaves the room. "I told your father that you would be in the night class, but with your... extra ability... I've decided it would be best for you to be in the day class." Wait extra ability. Is he referring to me being a wolf? How can he know that, unless Father told him more than likely. My father is crazier than this headmaster seems to be.

"Hold on headmaster, why can't I be in the night class?" Father told me that there was a secret behind the night class. If this man is a crazy as he seems, he'll probably tell me something like 'it's safer'.

"Well Frankie, it seems that your father didn't tell you everything you needed to know before you entered the academy. You see, the night class is somewhat, a danger to you if you enter the dorms because the night class, well, they're all... vampires." Well, I wasn't wrong about him saying it was safer in the day class, wait, vampires? Great, I go to school to get away from vampires and I run straight to the only school that has vampires in a separate class, and not only in the same school, but father was going to have me in the same class. Eww. 

A light knock and Zero re-enters, something black over his arm.

“Beautiful!” The headmaster exclaims, reaching out to take it from Zero and hands it to me. “Here Frankie, your new Cross Academy uniform.” I hang it over my arm as I turn for the door. “One more thing Frankie.” Turn towards the headmaster as he throws something white towards me. Instinctively, my hand flies up to catch it. “You are also the newest member of the Disciplinary Committee.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car pulls through the familiar gates of the academy. I look across to see Kaname smiling up at me. I’m so glad he decided we could come back, I was really starting to miss this place, and, I was really starting to miss Zero. I become slightly aware of Aidou and Ruka fighting about who was going to carry the luggage. We pull up just outside the night class dorms. Akatsuki, Aidou and Ruka step out before Kaname and I do.

“Come on Yukki, let’s---“Kaname stops halfway through saying something. I smell the air and smell the something strong, something I’ve never smelt before. Something that draws a low growl from Kanames chest. This can’t be good


	2. The Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukki wonders outside in search of Zero, but discovers something else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little late, I had to sort out a few school things

Kaname seemed way too eager to see the headmaster but refused to leave me alone with the strange smell was lingering, implying that whatever the smell was, it wasn’t leaving anytime soon. It made me edgy not knowing what it was. “What is that smell Kaname?” I asked him over and over. He’d simply shake his head and say “A problem”. He and Ruka started whispering about something ‘being extinct for however many years’ and ‘impossible’. I could have sworn I heard ‘get rid of it quickly’ so whatever it was, it can’t be good. I tried to make my own deductions about what it was, but for some reason, whenever I tried, the smell burnt my throat ten times worse than when I was thirsty. I wanted to know what this thing was but no-one would tell me and I couldn’t make my own deductions, it was a very long night. I went to sleep knowing that I couldn't do much for now.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up with a fright. Something was different, something was very wrong. After the headmaster showed me to room, I hung up my uniform and collapsed on the bed. I wasn’t sure what had woken me up but I knew it wasn’t a bad dream. Something felt edgy in the air. A quick knock on the door startled me.

“Frankie, the headmaster wants to see us in his office immediately.” Zero said with urgency from the other side of the door. I didn’t care if I was still in the same clothes as before, I crossed to room and swung the door open to reveal Zeros figure disappearing down the hall. I closed the door and ran down the hall to stand behind him.

 

We came to a stop outside the headmasters. Zero seemed tense; he didn’t even bother to knock as he pushed the door of the office open and entered without hesitation. The atmosphere inside the office was very different from the tense atmosphere outside with Zero. It was… cheerful.

 

“ZERO!! FRANKIE!! THEY’RE BACK!!!!” The headmaster said with infinite cheer. Confused, I look to Zero for an explanation, only to see him wide eyed, this can’t be good. The emotionless Zero is… shocked.

“Umm, headmaster, who’s back?” I ask. He looks at me with glee pasted across his face.

“The Kurans.” Zero answered for him, hatred plastered on his face.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Once again, Kaname refused to tell me what was happening. While his back was turned, I slipped through the door and out into the night air. I inhaled deeply, only to get a nose full of the smell. I shudder as burning pain shot through me. During the school holidays, everyone from the Day class would be away on holidays, so it really wouldn’t matter if I went to see if Zero had calmed down since we last spoke to each other, when he told me he’d kill me the next time he saw me. I shake my heads at the thought.

I find myself at the Night Dorms gates. For some reason, I could smell Zero as if he was coming closer, as if he knew Kaname and I are here. I would relax if that smell wasn’t also getting stronger.

______________________________________________________________________________________

“Zero, wait!” I called as he powered towards a darker part of the academy. It REALLY stank over this part of the school grounds.

As soon as he told me the purebloods had returned to Cross Academy, he took off in the direction of the Night Class dorms.

 

As we get closer to the Night Class dorms, a figure comes into view. It also smells worse than before. As we get closer, the figure becomes clearer, it’s the girl. The Pureblood Princess or whatever they call her. I finally catch up to Zero, to find that he had stopped, his face showing clear signs of hatred. He was glaring daggers at the girl.

“Zero?” I ask.

______________________________________________________________________________________

“Zero, wait!” I hear someone calling. I was about to turn back to the dorms. I focus into the darkness where the voice came from. Two figures come into view. Zero comes into view first and stops. He stares in shock, then that shock is replaced by hate. A girl then appears. Her hair, midnight black, appears to be down to her waist. Her arms and legs have at least five scars each implying that she is a vampire hunter. But that wasn’t the problem; the problem was that the mystery smell seemed to be radiating from her.

“Zero?” she asks, concern is evident in her voice. I feel Kanames presence behind me but I don’t turn to look at him.

“Nice to see you again, Frankie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh S#!t. 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you think something should be added in.  
> Till next time


	3. We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukki demands that Kaname tells her what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I haven't been able to update in a while, I've been sick and couldn't update

I stand there, Zero glanced at me as Kaname Kuran said my name, but then returned to glaring at the girl.

“Yukki, please go inside.” Kaname said to the girl, Yukki, putting his hand around her elbow. The girl shook her head disobediently, staring at me as if I was a rare piece of art hanging in a gallery. Zero suddenly grabbed my arm with a little too much strength and pulled me back to the day class dorms. I look up at him, the hatred from the office is back in his eyes. I turn to look at the disappearing figures of the pureblood vampires. The girl looks like she’s about to explode with anger. The Kurans, Kaname and Yukki, why the hell are they here. This complicates things. With purebloods, my mission is about to become a whole lot more complicated.

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

Zero and the girl with the strange smell start to disappear into the night. That girl, Frankie…

“Kaname, who was she?” I ask as I turn to face him. He looks down at me, guilt in her eyes. At first he just sighs and tries to pull me back towards the dorms but I pull my elbow from his grip and glare at him. He promised that he would no longer keep secrets, but this is just wrong, and I get the feeling that he knows it too.

“I’m not going anywhere with you until you tell me what’s going on!” I yell. I gasp and cover my mouth, I didn’t mean to yell at him. He looks at me shocked. I’ve never really yelled at him like that. I did once when he thought that Zero killed Shizuka, but I didn’t care. He never told me anything. I stare hard at Kaname, knowing that he will try to worm his way out of things. He sighs and shakes his head as if in defiance, but not towards me, more so towards himself. He was thinking about something. He looked at me, his eyes blank. I won, he was going to tell me for once.

_________________________________________________________________________________

“HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM!?!?!?!

These were the first words Zero had said to me since the office. We stood by the pool, him glaring at me and me glaring right back.

“I don’t need to explain myself to you!” I exclaim. We stood with his hand still around my arm. He refused to let go, despite my struggles. I didn’t pull too hard encase Zero discovered my secret. His glare became softer as time passed by. I sensed something coming towards us, but I didn’t care. It was only human.

“Easy Zero.” A voice came from the darkness. I heard Zero gasp. A man with blue hair and an eye patch emerged from the night. He had a vampire gun strapped to his back implying that he was a hunter. “You don’t want to set her off.” Words of wisdom. Slowly, Zero released my arm and turned to face the man.

“Sensei?”

__________________________________________________________________________________

We sat in his room, on his couch. He turned to me and began to speak,

“ Yukki, after I left you with the headmaster that night, I went back to the vampire council. They told me that they found something that was unexplainable. I thought they meant they found our parents alive but when they led me to the room, the smell hit me, it was amazingly strong. I tried my best to ignore it but it became harder and harder to as we moved closer to the guest bedroom. As they opened the door, I saw something , as the council members said, it was unexplainable. It was that girl, but she wasn’t a girl, she was a wolf. Yukki, that girl is a werewolf.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was worth the wait. Again, I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. This chapter is a little shorter.   
> Comment if you think anything should be put in. Also, I'd love to hear what you guys think about it so far.  
> <3


	4. A Life Time In One Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie feels as though she has lived a life time on one night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, long time no see... or read, however you want to put it.  
> Yeah, been a really long time (a month and a few days). Hope this chapter is worth the wait. I think it might be a little longer than the rest...mainly because I've been working on it longer. Really sorry it took so long. So here's Frankie's 'Lifetime in a Night'

“Sensei?” Zero stated. The voice, the hair, the gun…

“Frankie, I trust your father is feeling better.” The man said as he turned to face me. I knew this man from somewhere but I couldn’t think of it. I just nodded in response, I think he was referring to the time my father was sick last year around Christmas. “Zero, why don’t you escort Frankie back to the dorms?” The man said in a flat tone. I eyed Zero in an _‘I can find my own way back’_ kinda way. I didn’t need Zero pissing me off anymore and risk the whole operation. I turned and ran off into the darkness. I wasn’t sure if it was the right way to the dorms but I didn’t care, I needed to calm down before I went back there anyway. I couldn’t have students seeing me turn.

I ran until I realised I didn’t know where I was. I was completely lost. On the bright side, I had calmed down a fair bit… and I was pretty tired. So when I found the dorms, I could just collapse into bed. I smelt something approaching from behind me… and it wasn’t Zero or that hunter.

“You must be Frankie, nice to finally meet you. Kaname has said so many things about you.” A cheerful voice came from behind me. I turned to see a blonde male vampire flanked by a blonde female and a red-head male. A couldn’t help but release a growl from my chest. The vampire in the front put his hands up as if to say defenceless. I eyed the other two knowing that I couldn’t take them in a fight. “Please, allow us to introduce ourselves, I’m Takuma Ichijou.”

“Rima Tooya.” The female blonde said with little to no emotion.

“And I’m Senri Shiki.” The red-had stated. I only just noticed that I had crouched down ready for a fight. I straightened up so I could face them properly. I considered running, but my father had always taught me manners, even if it was a couple of vampires.

“I guess I don’t need to do this but I’m Frankie Springs.” I said with a slight bow. The blonde female, Rima, looked at me curiously, as if I was a rare art piece in an art museum. I start to smell a familiar scent. It smelt like… Kaname.

“Ichijou, Rima, Senri?” A voice came from the shadows. Well it wasn’t Kaname. But I wasn’t wrong; it was a Kuran, only it was the girl, Yukki.

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

I had to get out. As soon as Kaname let me leave, I ran straight out of the dorms. I ignored the protests of Ruka and Aidou. Just before I ran out the gates, I saw a shadow dash across the front. The smell it left behind was strong and almost familiar. Frankie I realised. She seemed to be running from something. I considered going to investigate, but some of the stories Kaname had just told me made me realise that for a werewolf to run from something, it has to be pretty scary and extremely tough to beat. I decided to follow her, but at a respectable distance.

By the time I started following her she was really far ahead. I had to run to catch up with her. As her scent got stronger, I started to hear voices, voices I recognised, but couldn’t remember. Then I heard her speak.

“I guess I don’t need to do this but I’m Frankie Springs.” I heard. The voice wasn’t girly but it wasn’t intimidating either. I guess that was just something that came with being a werewolf. I could finally see the confrontation. I recognised them all immediately.

“Ichijou, Rima, Senri?” I said before emerging from the shadows like a ghost. Ichijou gave that bubbly smile.

“Yukki, nice to see you again.” He said. I glanced around the three of them before gaze landed on Frankie. She bowed her head respectfully before walking past me and into the trees behind me. I watched her leave before turning my gaze back to Ichijou, Rima and Senri.

“I guess we owe you and explanation.” Senri stated.

__________________________________________________________________________________

I followed Yukki’s scent back to the night class dorms. From there I found my way back to the day class dorms. After wondering around aimlessly for a while, I found my room. I collapsed on the bed and glanced at the numbers on the alarm clock and silently cursed. Only four hours and I would have to wake up for my first Disciplinary Committee duty. Apparently it was a new thing, after a few hours’ sleep, the Disciplinary Committee would wake up and do a few rounds of the school to ensure the vampires were in the Night class dorms before waking the rest of the Day class up for school.

 

Not wasting anytime, my head hit the pillow and I was out like a light. I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock screaming. I groan and roll over only to land in the floor. A familiar knock on the door made me reach up and turn off the alarm.

“Just a second.” I call. I peel myself up off the floor and stroll over to the door. I open it to see Zero. No surprise there. I see his eyes glance over my clothing. “Good morning to you too Zero. I had a wonderful night sleep how was yours?” I asked, sarcasm dripping from every word. He just rolled his eyes.

“Just hurry up and get dressed. We need to do our rounds.” He said with his usual dead tone. I sighed and closed the door to get changed. I strode over to where I hung my uniform last night. After everything that happened, it felt like a life time since I hung this here. Once again, I sighed and began to change. Here we go, first day as a normal student and Cross Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Takuma's back. Senri and Rima too. And Yagari.  
> Once more really sorry its really late. I'll try to update more often. But you never know what life might throw in your face.


	5. The Memories Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie has a dream about her past and the day she became a werewolf

I lay awake. Replying the week that had just passed; from that first morning when Zero woke me up to the patrols this afternoon. Yukki Kuran wasn’t much help either. She kept staring at me like she was going to eat me, not that I haven’t had that look before but the way she looked at me kept creeping me out.

I rolled on to my left shoulder. Usually I could fall asleep easier on my left shoulder. I closed my eyes, the darkness was almost soothing. Almost because I knew that I was currently sleeping in the same school as vampires… pureblood vampires no less.

Sleep slowly took hold of me and I drifted into a dream. But it was a dream as much as it was a nightmare. Although I knew it was fake, it felt so real. This nightmare was more than just a nightmare, it was a memory of the day I became a werewolf.

__________________________________________________________________________________

_I opened my eyes; the sun was shining through the curtains that cover my open window. Birds were singing on the trees outside my balcony. So far, the morning was peaceful. I swing my legs out of bed and my feet land on the softness of the rug that lay beside my bed. The book my father wrote, Those That Stalk Us, lay discarded on the floor in front of my bedside table. I make my bed and walk over my balcony doors and open the curtains. Light fills the room even more than it did before. I open the doors to allow the fresh air into my room. I feel the pendent of the necklace my father gave me, implying the necklace didn’t slip off during the night. It was a simple cross but it meant a lot to me._

_I step out on to the balcony. A child walks past with his younger sister. She looks up at me and waves. I can’t help but wave back. It was shaping up to be a peaceful day. A knock on the door brought me out of my day dream. My little sister, Sarah, walks in carrying a cup of coffee in one hand and a few letters in the other. She closes the door with her foot. She walks out to the balcony and hands both the letters and the coffee to me._

_I cringe at the sight of fresh bruises on her wrist. Today wasn’t going to be as peaceful as I originally thought. I placed the coffee and letters on the table and knelt down to examine my sister’s marks. She squirmed a little but not much, knowing that this would only end in me looking at them. As I suspected, I could make out the general shape of a hand, my step mothers hand._

_Before I could examine any closer, the door to my room slammed against the wall behind it. My step mother, Alexia, charged into the room. Her blonde hair in a loose ponytail looked as though it was about to come completely out of its hairband. I stood as calmly as I could and went to stand in front of my sister. This was a promise I made to my real mother before she died, that I would protect my sister no matter what._

_At first, Alexia went to the bed and tore the sheets down as if to see if Sarah was hiding in my bed. Then she looked under the bed. Finally she looked over towards me, her eyes narrowing at a point beside me._

_I could feel Sarah’s hands tighten on the short legs of the pants of my pyjamas, but I stood unfazed. So much for the peaceful morning. Alexia half walks half jogs towards us. I knew my father wasn’t home because she would never act this way if he was. She tries to move around me to my sister, but I move myself into her path. I made it evident that the only way she was getting to Sarah was through me. Alexia smiled. She found something amusing. Before I could register what was happening, Alexia raised her hand and slapped me, as hard as she could, across my face. I caught a glimpse of myself in the glass of the doors. The spot where she hit me was already starting to turn red._

_My sister’s whimpers caught my attention. I scrambled to my feet. Clenching my fist, I resumed my place in front of Sarah and punched Alexia in the gut. She staggered backwards into the room. I walked backwards until I felt Sarah against the railings of the balcony. Alexia charged at us again. This time, I responded to a firm kick to the stomach. Once again, she staggered back into my room, tripping on her own feet and falling to the floor._

_I took this chance to get Sarah off the balcony. She’d experienced enough violence this morning. The tree that grew at the edge of my balcony would provide a perfect escape route. While Alexia was still down, I picked Sarah up and placed her on a strong branch of the tree. She immediately started the descent to the ground. Stalling as Alexia picked herself up._

_Alexia screamed as she charged at me one more time. This time, she got a good grip on my shoulder and my waist and throws me into the glass door to the balcony, shattering it as my body hit it._

_I lay on my stomach in a pile of broken glass. I feel it cutting into my arms, legs and even a piece in my cheek. As I start to peel myself off the floor, Alexia grabs me again by my shoulder and my waist and throws me again, this time I hit my bed, bounce off and land on my bedside table, smashing it too. I was in too much pain to try to stand up._

_Sarah’s scream brought me back to the land of the living. Alexia was trying to climb over the railing to get to her. Sarah was just out of her reach._

_Something snapped within me. Suddenly, the pain was gone. I chalked it up to be adrenaline. I rushed over and grabbed Alexia by the hair and slung her into what was remaining of my glass doors.  She quickly recovered and tried to punch me, but I dodged and grabbed her as she had done to me and slung her out into the hall way outside my bedroom._

_I looked over at Sarah. She seemed horrified as she continued her descent down to the ground. I watched her until I could only see the top of her strawberry blonde hair, the colour of our mother’s hair. As I remember my mother, whatever snapped inside me began to piece itself back together. I could start to feel the pain. I ignored it as best I could as I saw Alexia start to peel herself from the ground. She looked at me with the eyes of the devil. She smiled a wicked grin._

_“It’s cute how you think you can protect her when you couldn’t even protect Sebastian.” She said in a voice that could almost pass as sweet. Wait, how did she know about Sebastian? That happened before my mother’s death and long before my family even knew her. Sarah doesn’t even know who he is, or at least, who he was._

_Sebastian was my brother. He wasn’t that much younger than me.  He and I went for a walk in the forest outside our old house. I left him alone for a second to go back and get something. The nest thing I knew, I heard Sebastian screaming and a wolf howling.  His body was never found, but drag marks were evident. Implying his body was dragged from the sight._

_Lost in that memory, Alexia took the chance to sling me into a wall and place a firm punch into my stomach._

_“You know, if I were your father, I would blame you for Sebastian’s death. I mean it was you who left him alone in the woods were that wolf could get him,” Alexia sneered as pushed myself on to my knees. It snapped within me again. I spun around and tripped Alexia before rising to my feet. She tried to grab my ankles. But I stepped out of her reach. As she went to push herself off the floor, I placed a firm kick into her ribs, surely breaking one or two. She howled in pain, a sound that sounded like a real wolf._

_I clasped my hands over my ears. The sound stopped. Alexia lay on the floor. She looked lifeless. I guess the ribs I broke pierced her dark heart._

_I walked over and checked her pulse. I felt something but before I could pull my hand away, Alexia grabbed it and sunk her teeth into the milky flesh of my forearm. I screamed in pain. I tried to pull away but Alexia had a tight grip on my arm. Through the tears that filled my eyes, I saw something flowing into my arm, like a poison. My screams turned to howls as I felt my body shifting around me. Before I knew it, my arms and legs had turned to four legs, I had paws and a long snout and I was looking at things from a much lower prospective. My clothes lay around me_

_I looked towards a lifeless Alexia. An evil grin was still plastered on her face. I went to the stairs and started to run down them, but I tripped and started to fall. I landed in the kitchen. The window was open. Thank God, I couldn’t risk Sarah seeing me like this. I managed to climb on to the bench and out the window. I looked for and exit that would attract attention._

_“FRANKIE!” Sarah called. I turned to see her at the corner of the house, on her horse bareback. How did she know? I looked for any signs as Sarah climber off her horse and approached me. She knelt down a few feet away from me. I walked slowly towards her,_

_“If you were wondering how I knew it was you,” Sarah began as she pointed to my neck. I looked down to see the pendent around my neck, the cross. Sarah wrapped her arms around my neck. “Don’t worry sis, I won’t tell anyone.” Sarah promised. A tear escaped my eye. I didn’t even know I could cry like this. It slid down my snout and on to Sarah’ arm. She stroked my back calmingly._

____________________________________________________________________________________

I awoke to someone shouting my name. Zero stood above me, for a second, I thought I saw worry in his eyes. He almost looked relieved when I opened my eyes.

“Hey Zero, what’s up?” I asked as I sat up in my bed. He raised his hand to my cheek and wiped away a stray tear.

“Frankie, you were crying out in your sleep, you had some of the girls worried and they couldn’t get in because you locked to door.” Zero said

“Wait what?”

“You were saying something about protecting Sarah, and then you started screaming at someone named Alexia. Next you were saying how Alexia shouldn’t know what happened to Sebastian and then you were just screaming.” Shock took over my body. People actually heard my dream. Great, now they’re all going to think I’m a freak. I the midst  of my thoughts, Zero left the room. I glanced at my alarm clock. 5:26am. Shit, I missed morning patrols.

I looked out the door to see Yukki standing there. This isn't gonna be good...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will be coming as soon as I can update


	6. The Memories Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukki remembers something significant about her past

_Previously: I awoke to someone shouting my name. Zero stood above me, for a second, I thought I saw worry in his eyes. He almost looked relieved when I opened my eyes._

_“Hey Zero, what’s up?” I asked as I sat up in my bed. He raised his hand to my cheek and wiped away a stray tear._

_“Frankie, you were crying out in your sleep, you had some of the girls worried and they couldn’t get in because you locked to door.” Zero said_

_“Wait what?”_

_“You were saying something about protecting Sarah, and then you started screaming at someone named Alexia. Next you were saying how Alexia shouldn’t know what happened to Sebastian and then you were just screaming.” Shock took over my body. People actually heard my dream. Great, now they’re all going to think I’m a freak.  
In the midst of my thoughts, Zero left the room. I glanced at my alarm clock. 5:26 am. Shit, I missed morning patrols._

_I looked out the door to see Yukki standing there. This isn't gonna be good..._

The Night Class was as boring as the Day Class. During the week, I was learning about how great my family was and how powerful we are. Only today did classes begin to get interesting.

I don’t know why they didn’t start with this lesson because it appeared to be more relevant than most of the history we’ve been doing.

I sat in my usual place next to Kaname (not that he would let me sit anywhere else) and prepared for the usual boring lesson on Kuran History but instead of our usual teacher coming in, Mr Yagari and Zero pushed through the doors. As soon as Zero met my gaze, he grimaced and followed Yagari to the front of the class.  Most of the vampires were complaining saying that they probably wanted to make sure everybody was in line and not drinking human blood. But when we saw the book Yagari held in his hand, we knew it was about to get interesting.

The book was called _Those That Stalk Us_ and I wasn’t sure but I thought I saw the word ‘Springs’ on the front of the book as the author.

The lesson started about vampire hunters. And then it came to the ultimate hunters, the man that can transform themselves into wolves. Werewolves. The class became interested at this. Although Yagari never said it, everybody knew he was hinting at Frankie. They were probably warning us about the wolves so we wouldn’t set her off. What seemed strange was that Zero seemed to have no idea why we were talking about this.

While walking out of class, something hit me. Not physically but mentally. I knew it was important. Because I was still remembering things, this happened a lot. But the strangest thing was, unlike all the other times, this one I remembered what I was trying to remember right away. I stumbled to find a wall; my field of vision was clouded. I’m pretty sure I bumped into a few other students, but I couldn’t help it. I felt someone shaking my trying to get my attention, but I was trying stay as focused as possible on this memory, I didn’t want to lose it. I had done that too many times before. My legs threatened to give way. As I tried to make my way back to the dorms while also focusing on the memory, I bumped into someone… and knowing it was a vampire my body involuntarily clung to them. They tried to push me away, but my hands refused to release the shirt it held tightly.

“Yukki, let go.” a familiar dead voice said. As the person said this, the memory slipped away and my vision started clearing up again.

 I released whoever it was and glared up at them, only to realize… it was Zero. My glare softened as I continued to look up at him. He had grown taller since I had last seen him. I then realized how close I was standing to him; I was practically pressed against him. I swiftly moved away, hoping no-one saw how close I was to him. Kaname would kill him for sure. The negative energy radiating from him made him look out the window. And he didn’t just look; he intently stared out of it. I looked out to see what he was looking at only to find Frankie heading towards the dorms. I guess she’s finished her rounds and going to get some rest.

His gaze softened as he looked at her. While he was lost in whatever was running though his mind, I slipped away trying to avoid any more awkwardness between us.

I made my way back towards the exit of the building only to find Kaname waiting for me. He didn’t ask any questions as to why I was late from the classroom. In fact, he didn’t ask any questions at all.

 

When we got back to the dorms, I went straight to my room and collapsed on to my bed. I close my eyes and focus as much as I can on the memory I lost. Without realizing it, I fall asleep and into a dream.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“Vincent, Tasha it’s been too long!” My mother’s cheery voice rings out from the front door. Kaname and I are crouched on the floor playing. I stand and race out if the room to our mother, Kaname right beside me the whole way. I skidded to a stop at the front door next to my mother just in time to hear the guests reply._

_“Indeed it has, Juri” replied the husband. The wife turned to me and smiled._

_“This must be Yukki and Kaname. We’ve heard so much about you. I’m Tasha Springs and this is my husband Vincent.” I followed my brother’s lead and bowed formally to the pair._

_“It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr and Mrs Springs,” replied Kaname._

_“Please, Tasha and Vincent will do just fine”_

_I discreetly examined the pair and noticed two figures behind them. A boy and a girl atop of horses indicating they rode her. The girls seemed my age, but she was very tall. She had long pitch black hair tied back in a simple ponytail and wore jeans and a singlet.  She stood protectively in front of what appeared to be her younger brother who looked a lot like her but younger and shorter. And his hair was short seemed to be naturally untameable. He noticed me staring and smiled a goofy looking smile that I couldn’t help but wave to._

_Tasha followed my gaze that landed on the children. She waved them forward._

_“Juri, Kaname, Yukki. I would like you to meet our children” Vincent said quietly as the children approached._

_“Pleased to meet you. My name is Frankie Springs, and this is my brother Sebastian.” The girl said quietly followed by a formal bow._

_My mother smiled at them as the straightened up._

_“They’re adorable Tasha.” She said, the smile never leaving her face. At this point my father stepped forward._

_“Please, come inside. We have much to discuss.”_

_My parents, Kaname and I stepped aside, allowing our guests that I now knew to be the Springs, to come inside._

_My parents escorted the Springs to the door of the office, my father entered, as did Vincent. Tasha and my mother turned to Frankie, Sebastian, Kaname and I. My mother asked us if it would be alright if Frankie and Sebastian joined us in our game. We nodded and escorted the two to the room where Kaname and I were playing. Frankie lent against the wall antisocially while Sebastian happily sat on the floor with us._

_After about 2 hours later my mother and Tasha entered the room. Frankie was instantly at her mothers side._

_“Nice to finally meet you Kaname, Yukki,” Tasha began “Although our meeting has been brief, I’m afraid we must leave now. Come on Sebastian.” She finished with infinite cheer in her voice._

_“Nice to meet you, I hope we see each other again soon,” Sebastian said as he rose from his spot on the floor._

_“See ya next time,” Frankie said with an evidently forced smile. We saw our guests to the door and watched as Frankie helped Sebastian on to his horse. The way she cared for her brother reminded me of how Kaname cared for me. Despite turning down the help of her father, Frankie swung on to her horse first attempt._

_As they rode away at a slow canter, my father shut the door. Kaname was staring at him, demanding an explanation. Father shrugged._

_“Just some of the local hunters and some good friends Kaname, nothing to worry about.” He stated._

I shot up from my bed at the academy and screeched down the hall towards Kanames study. The door was closed indicating he was talking to another vampire but I didn’t care. I barged in finding him talking to Senri and Rima. I slammed my palms down on the desk with such force that broke the desk (A/N: similar to what Zero did in Ep. 1).

Kaname looked at me calmly and with a wave of his hand, Senri and Rima were excused. I glared at him for about a minute before beginning.

“We knew her didn’t we?” I asked. Kaname nodded. “Yet you kept it to yourself. Why?” Kaname shrugged, once again not speaking. “You knew I would remember didn’t you?” Kaname nodded again. By this point I was starting to get annoyed with this conversation. “Does she remember?” Kaname shook his head no.

“And I plan to keep it that way.” He finally said

“Well, it’s time you learned that not everything can go the way you want it to.” I said before bolting from the room, slamming the door behind me. 

 

I ran across the school grounds towards the day class dorms and before I could get into the girls dorms, someone stopped me. I looked up to glare at who stopped expecting Zero but I found Kaname.

“I said I plan to keep it that way. Come on, it’s early and you know that they’re starting morning patrols.” He said.

“That’s right Kuran, which means you two should be in your dorms.” An annoyed voice came from behind me. I spun around to see Zero glaring daggers at the both of us. I escaped Kaname and ran towards Zero

“Zero! Is Frankie with you?” I asked him as I approached. Before he could answer we heard a voice upstairs followed by rapid footsteps. They stopped at a door, before continuing towards the stairs. Two girls came running out.

“Bianca, Rose, what’s going on up there,” Zero called to the girls.

“Zero, Frankie’s screaming and we can’t get into her room!” the girls shouted back. Zero tensed slightly. He half jogged upstairs towards the girls’ dorms. Before Kaname could react, I followed him and I was followed by the other girls. We came to a stop in front of a door. Frankie’s scent was strong here. Zero waved the other girls away before pulling out a skeleton key and unlocking the door and bursting in. Frankie appeared to be crying in her sleep but it was defiantly her who screamed before.  He started to call her name before shaking her. She woke up and slowly hey sat up from her bed.

“Hey Zero, what’s up?” she asked. Zero told her that she was screaming in her sleep before exiting the room. She looked at her clock, cringing at the time before noticing me. I walked in.

“I know our races are supposed to be enemies but I have something to tell you.” I started as I shut the door to prevent Kaname from interfering. She seemed to glare at me as I did so. I stood awkwardly at the foot of the bed. “It’s about me and my parents, and it’s also about your family.” She froze…

“What about them?” She asked.

“Well, we all sort of knew each other. My parents and your parents. Kaname and Me and you and...”

“Sarah?” She interrupted. But she seemed more shocked.

“No, Sebastian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back XD. Sorry it took a while. I was busy with school and then I had some family shit going on but now schools back and I can 'work' in class and write some more.  
> Also, I'm getting stuck with ideas, any help would be greatly appreciated and most likely used  
> Thanks Kit Striker <3


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys.** _  
_**So good news is I'm not dead. Admittedly, it's been like a year and a half since I last updated. Really the only reason I have is school, and just some family shit.** _

_**Bad news:**_

_**I re-read this story the other week and realised just how horrible it is.I might rewrite it because it is seriously horrible, but updates might not be regular because I graduated high school (**_


End file.
